Darion Madarin
Background Tall and powerfully built, Darion was precisely the sort of man who was meant for the field of battle. He was among the first generation of the Knights of the Silver Hand and the last true born Madarin to wield the greatsword, Light's Justice. Loved by his people and feared by his enemies, Darion continued to train and anoint paladins in the traditional fashion, long after the fall of his beloved Lordaeron. Unlike many of his peers, Darion Madarin cared little for gold and glory. Though he was a great paladin and a renowned swordsman, the lord of Stone Hearth never enjoyed taking lives, be it in battle or in carrying out justice within his own holdings. Despite the hardships he and his people were forced to endure during the last of his years, Darion spent every moment he could with his second wife and his natural son, Saidan. A Tragic Life After succeding his father as lord of Stone Hearth, the newly-anointed paladin continued to fight the orcs and slew both Brogar Bladefist who had claimed his father's life and his second in Command, Krieg Axegrinder at the battle of Hillsbrad. He would eventually journey to Northrend for the assault on Icecrown Citadel and at the age of four-and-forty, led his men against the worst horrors any of them had ever seen. Light's Justice ended many of Arthas' Death Knights, but Madarin was badly wounded during the final assault, preventing him from fighting Beside Fordring and the others when Arthas fell at last. Darion Madarin's life was not an easy one, marred at every turn by tragedy and war, but perhaps the greatest tragedy of all was the loss of his his beloved wife Corrine and their son, James within just months of each other. Though he took another wife at the age of six-and-forty, Lady Lyra of house Thornewood, their happiness was cut short when Darion was slain in battle at Andorhal. Trivia * Served as squire to Sir Everett Gray of Lordaeron at the age of four and ten. * Knighted by Marcus Madarin, Lord of Stone Hearth at the age of seven and ten. * Anointed paladin defender of Lordaeron at the age of twenty at Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme. * Wounded by arrow at the battle of Southshore during the second war. * Defeated Krieg Axegrinder and Brogar Bladefist in single combat at the the battle of Hillsbrad during the second war. Slew both orcs in honorable combat. * Wounded by spear, axe and arrow at the battle for Hillsbrad during the second war. * Betrothed to Lady Corrine of house Sullivan at the age of one-and-twenty. * Succeded his father as Lord of Stone Hearth at the age of one-and-twenty. * Fathered a natural son, Saidan, by Caitlin Hayward at the age of three-and-twenty. * Married Corrine of house Sullivan at the age of four-and-twenty. * Fathered a trueborn son, Michael at the age of four-and-twenty. The boy died in his infancy. * Fathered a trueborn son, James at the age of nine-and-twenty. * Fought against the scourge at the age of five-and-thirty. * Presided over the ceremony that would see his former squire, Darion Blackmorn an anointed paladin. * Held Stone Hearth long after the scourge destroyed Lordaeron. * Led a contingent of Crusaders in the assault on Icecrown Citadel at the age of four-and-forty. * Wounded by blade, axe and arrow at Icecrown Citadel and returned to Stone Hearth to recover. * Buried his beloved wife, Corrine at the age of five-and-forty. * Wounded in combat while assisting the Greenwells at the age of five-and-forty. * Defeated the Death Knight, Malaken Malor in single combat at the age of five-and-forty. * Defeated the self-styled, Lord Henry Stanek in a trial by combat at Stone Hearth at the age of five-and-forty. Slew Lord Stanek in honorable combat in spite of being severely wounded himself. * Defeated the death Knight, Shinar D'ath in trial by combat at the age of six-and-forty. Both combatants suffered minor wounds. * Married Lady Lyra of house Thornewood at the age of six and forty. The ceremony was held at Wintergarde Keep. * Slain in combat against the forsaken at the battle for Andorhal at the age of six and forty. Written By His Widow He was a man of honor and principles. He believed that Lordaeron would rise again, and it was his dream to see that come to pass. But like all men, he had his doubts and his fears. He tried always to do what was right, however--even in the darkest of times and places. He held little love for Stormwind or its politics; to him, they were the people who forgot who it was that saved them when the orcs first came to Azeroth. He died ensuring that Stone Hearth would have a future--assaulting the gates of Andorhal. Thrown from his horse after a blast from explosives that had been set to destroy one of the towers of the forsaken, he was captured. His life was ended by the hand of his former Champion--a tragedy raised to undeath, but who refused to see a man he respected given over to the Forsaken and suffer an eternity of undeath. His body now rests at Stone Hearth beneath the hollowed tree where he so often loved to go to think and offer up his prayers. And we who are left without his courage and guidance shall miss him always. Perhaps one day, my love, Lordaeron will shine again. -- Lyra Madarin One Last Dance Written and sung by Lady Lyra Madarin at Lord Darion's funeral, the song is often played by bards throughout the North in rememberance of the man who was loved by so many. Night has come With her Winter-kissed lips; Bright the moon Touching her fingertips, And all the stars Give a lighted serenade, While dreams In thoughts A melody has made. One last dance--'' ''Take my hand, And we'll spin through the stars. I am yours; You are mine, And this moment is ours; With your hand Touching mine While our feet dance in time, We can follow our hearts T'il the day, our hands, part. Then a kiss And a sigh As I bid you good-bye; For, this Is our one Last dance. Sweet the song, Like a flower in bloom, Fills the air With its noted perfume, And harmonies, Like a thousand fireflies, Sing through the sky--'' ''And to the stars, They rise. One last dance--'' ''Take my hand, And we'll spin through the stars. I am yours; You are mine, And this moment is ours; With your hand Touching mine While our feet dance in time, We can follow our hearts T'il the day, our hands, part. Then a kiss And a sigh As I bid you good-bye; For, this Is our one Last dance. Clouds have come And darkened the sky, And the rain--'' ''Heaven's heart-felt reply--'' ''It falls and brings The song with it--'' ''A song that never dies; As each flower And each blade of grass Its end, in life, denies. One last dance--'' ''Take my hand, And we'll rise up to the stars. I am yours; You are mine, And this moment is ours; With your hand Touching mine While our feet dance in time, We can follow our hearts T'il the day, our hands, part. Then a kiss And a sigh As I bid you good-bye; For, this is our One Last Dance. Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Paladins Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian